The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to determining license use for composed container services in cloud platforms.
Software applications may be packaged in a software image, which can be deployed as a container in a computing environment. The software image includes the software application and a filesystem that includes any the components needed to run the software application on a server in a given computing environment. Doing so ensures that the software application will run the same across all types of computing environments. However, this approach also compromises conventional techniques for tracking the licenses of software components that make up the software image, as the conventional techniques focus on tracking the licenses used by software that executes directly on an operating system, rather than in a container image.